


Kisses Under Blue Summer Skies

by RatVirus



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, calm leopold for a majority of the fic, fuegoleon gets mentioned, i dont know when this takes place in the black clover timeline, i wrote this instead of listening to my zoom classes, just them being cute, leopold is still shorter than yuno thats for sure, leopold likes the pretty sky, ooc possibly?, who needs to do homework when you can write a fic instead?, yuno likes pretty leopold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatVirus/pseuds/RatVirus
Summary: Yuno gave a small sigh and continued, “there is one thing that will always look pretty in my eyes though,” he moved his gaze back to Leopold and leaned over him. He set his left hand beside Leopold’s shoulder and caged him in. “And that would be you.”
Relationships: Leopold Vermillion/Yuno
Kudos: 20





	Kisses Under Blue Summer Skies

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really know why I decided to write this but I did.... So I hope you enjoy it :)

Leopold fell back onto the grass with a small thud, closed his eyes, and let out a long sigh. He was spread out into a starfish position. He could hear Yuno slowly approaching his resting form and sit down next to him. Leopold opened his eyes and gave a quick glance towards Yuno before looking up to the sky. 

“I’m exhausted! Yuno you really went all out with that training; you didn’t give me a single chance to get a proper hit in! You really are an amazing mage.” Leopold sighed dreamily, thinking about how he someday hoped he could be that powerful 

Yuno looked down at him as Leopold watched him closely for any kind of reaction. Yuno averted his gaze towards the trees surrounding the clearing they were currently resting in and had done previous training in. Leopold noticed the tips of his ears were a slight pink color and smiled a little smile to himself. 

Yuno hummed to acknowledge Leopold’s words and compliment and continued to watch the trees. Leopold turned his gaze to the sky and watched a few clouds float by. The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. 

“The sky looks really pretty today, don’t you agree Yuno?” Leopold asked softly. 

Yuno glanced at Leopold before looking up to the sky and watching it for a moment. “It does look pretty today.” He agreed. 

They sat and watched the sky for a little while longer until Yuno broke his gaze from the sky to look down at Leopold. Leopold shifted his gaze to Yuno with a questioning look. Yuno’s eyes softened “The sky may look pretty today, but it might not tomorrow,” he paused to avert his eyes. Leopold tilted his head with a small look of confusion. 

Yuno gave a small sigh and continued, “there is one thing that will always look pretty in my eyes though,” he moved his gaze back to Leopold and leaned over him. He set his left hand beside Leopold’s shoulder and caged him in. “And that would be you.” Leopold’s eyes widened and he felt his face grow hot. He gave a wobbly and embarrassed smile as Yuno watched him. Yuno’s eyes grew soft as he watched Leopold turn into an embarrassed, blushing, and overall cute mess. 

Leopold shut his eyes quickly, mainly because he couldn’t stand making eye contact with Yuno anymore, and because he didn’t know if he’d make it out alive with the soft and loving look Yuno was sporting. The two of them may have been dating for a few months but he was still struggling to wrap his head around the loving looks, gentle touches, and sweet words. 

Yuno gave a small smile and chuckled a little. He leaned closer to Leopold and ghosted his lips across his. Leopold’s eyelids fluttered from shock, but he kept them closed as he patiently waited for Yuno to fully close the gap between them. Leopold took hold of Yuno’s Golden Dawn cloak to signal that he wanted Yuno to continue. Yuno got the signal and fully pressed his lips against Leopold’s. 

The kiss was soft and full of the love they held for one another. After a few seconds, Yuno broke the kiss, but Leopold didn’t seem to be done yet. He put his right hand against the back of Yuno’s neck and pulled him back into it with ease. The kiss deepened and Yuno moved from his hands to his forearms, he pressed some of his weight down on Leopold who in turn gave a small groan. 

The vibrations from Leopold’s groan reverberated through Yuno and he smiled slightly into the kiss. Leopold moved his arms to wrap them around Yuno’s neck. The two broke apart for a moment for air, they stared into each other's eyes that were full of pure romantic teenage love. Both their faces were flushed but they didn’t bother to notice. Leopold tugged Yuno back down and they both dove right back into their little make-out session. 

Eventually, Yuno broke the kiss and gave Leopold a quick peck on the cheek. He unlinked Leopold’s arms from his neck and sat upright. The two both sat in silence, letting themselves catch their breath. Neither of them had taken notice of this before but Yuno realized that the afternoon had drifted into the evening. 

Yuno stood up once he had a normal breathing pace again and stuck his hand out towards Leopold to help stand him up, “C’mon Leo, it looks as though it’ll be dinner time soon for the both of us. We should head back to our bases.” Yuno looked down at Leopold, waiting for him to take his hand. Yuno was glad Leopold seemed to be in a bit of a calmer mood than his usual loud and boisterous self, he loved Leopold and all but sometimes he could be a bit much. 

But as if Yuno had just jinxed himself in his own mind, Leopold suddenly grabbed his hand and hauled himself up as fast as possible. Yuno just barely had enough time to ground himself so he wouldn’t topple over from Leopold’s force. Leopold threw his arms around Yuno and hugged him tightly. They wobbled around for a moment, but they managed to stay upright with a little shuffling around. 

“I don’t want to have to part ways with you yet!” Leopold whined loudly into Yuno’s ear. 

Yuno wrapped his arms around Leopold’s waist and they swayed back and forth together. “You’ll see me tomorrow Leo. Plus, Captain Fuegoleon will probably become worried if you don’t get home soon.” Yuno patted his back gently then pushed on Leopold’s waist to separate them. 

Leopold groaned and pulled away, he dropped his arms to his sides and sat his forehead on Yuno’s shoulder, “I wish Aniue wasn’t so worried about me all the time.” 

“He is your older brother Leo, it’s only natural for him to worry about you. He wants you to stay safe and all.” Yuno supplied. 

Leopold sighed, “I know, I appreciate all he does for me, but I’m older now and I can take care of myself. Besides you’re here with me, so I’m extra safe,” He gave a little laugh at that and finally backed away from Yuno completely. “Anyways, I suppose we can head back now.” He gave a cute little smile to Yuno and took a hold of his right hand. 

Yuno gave his hand a squeeze, “Alright, let's get going then, we don’t want to be late and miss out on dinner.” 

Leopold squeezed his hand back and nodded his head. The two started their walk back to the Royal Capital. Leopold kept an eye ahead, while also watching the scenery. Their hands swung between them, courtesy of Leopold somehow regaining even more energy, along with a little pep to his step. Yuno glanced at Leopold and smiled softly to himself. He couldn’t help but think to himself about how adorable his little energetic orange-haired boyfriend was.


End file.
